This invention relates to apparatus for preparation of high molecular weight, high quality fiber-forming condensation polymer; more particularly, it relates to computer controlled apparatus for preparation of high molecular weight, high quality polyethylene terephthalate polyester suitable for processing into fibers, films and other shaped articles.
Pertinent patents in this field include U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,809 to Tolin et al. on measurement and control of polymerization reactions; U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,392 to McCoy et al. on process control system for maintaining constant polymerization conditions; U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,094 to Morgan on method and apparatus for controlling reaction conditions of an olefin polymerization; U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,559 to Pemberton on process control for polymerization control system; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,682 on computer control of polymerization process.
The most pertinent prior art is believed to be out U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,379 on polymer intrinsic viscosity control. Although this patent constitutes an important contribution to the art, our research in this field has been continued in an effort to develop a more reliable computer controlled apparatus that is essentially free of problems that result in plant upsets and reversion to manual control.